


Swing

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Other, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Swing Dancing, and so do you, bucky gets his groove on, tbh the reader can be seen as female or just femme-aligned they're just wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's forties night at a dance hall, and Bucky's excited to show off his sweet moves. You're a better swing dancer than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr: Tony drags Bucky, Steve, the reader and any other Avengers you want to include, to a club that happens to be having a 40’s era party night. There is a swing dance contest and the reader convinces Bucky to enter it, surprising him with the fact that she has been taking lessons. From there, you can go where ever you want. :)
> 
> female reader was requested but all that's really implied to be "female" in here is the reader wearing a dress.
> 
> i had to do a bit of research for this bit, so this is the lindy hop i pictured bucky and the reader performing: www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhzD_PCdlWw

“Stark, when you told me it was a decades dance, I didn’t think you meant, you know… _my_  decade.”

Tony laughed, clapping Steve on the back good-naturedly. “Thought it would be best to surprise you two. I know you’re both nearly a hundred years old, and our generation’s music must intimidate you, so now, here you are, in your element.” When both super soldiers remained speechless, he smirked. “You’re welcome.”

You smiled, having been in on the plan all along. The look on Steve and Bucky’s faces were priceless, a mixture of recognition and excitement and anxiety at suddenly being the most experienced dancers in the room. You sidled up to Bucky, looping an arm through his. “You really didn’t see this coming?” you murmured teasingly.

He chuckled, surveying the room once again: the wood floors, the jazz band, the ceiling crisscrossed with streamers. He hadn’t been to this club before, and he imagined it didn’t always look like this, since you and Tony seemed so fond of it. It looked familiar, almost inviting. He couldn’t rub the overwhelming grin from his face when he turned to look down at you. “No wonder you came all gussied up like this.” He gestured to your outfit, a vintage polka-dotted gown that fit you snugly around your torso and flared out at your hips. “You look great, doll,” he added, much more quietly.

You smiled, peering over Bucky’s shoulder to see that both Sam and Tony were tugging Steve along with them as they melted into the crowd. “Let’s dance!” you exclaimed, grasping Bucky’s hands and pulling him toward you.

Bucky shook his head with a smile, feet planted firmly on the ground. “Sorry, doll, but I think my moves are a bit different from yours. I’d hate to drag you down with my old man dancing—”

You surprised him by yanking him flush against you, arching a brow up at him cockily. “Did you really think I came here unprepared, Barnes?” you said. You stood on tiptoe and craned your neck to whisper into his ear, “Show me what you got, old man.”

Bucky gulped as you dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Initially, Bucky was stiff and uncomfortable, taking his time to warm up while you swung your hips to the music. As his feet and the rest of his body adjusted to the rhythm, he grew more confident, pulling you close with the intent of showing you every move in his arsenal.

“Don’t worry, doll, I’ll lead,” he assured you with a wink, hands on your waist.

You threw your head back with a laugh. “I told you, Buck,” you yelled over the music, fixing him with a smug look, “I came prepared.”

Bucky grinned, and as the band launched into “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy,” his entire face lit up with familiarity. With one hand in yours and the other pressed to the small of your back, he swayed with you. The smile on your face was contagious. Surprisingly, you kept up with him, your chests pressed together as he led you into what he remembered of the Lindy hop. You laughed as he sped up, twisting his hips with more flexibility than you had expected from over 260 pounds of muscle. He spun you this way and that and didn’t protest when you changed things up and twirled him instead. He brought the two of you close, kicking forward and then backward, before you broke apart again. He reeled you back in, his eyes never leaving yours, and hopped to the side. Instinctively, you pushed off of your feet, and Bucky lifted you into the air with ease, gently placing you down again. As the song drew to a close, the two of you slowed to a simple waltz, breathing heavily.

“Gotta say, doll,” Bucky said, almost breathless, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, if I’m gonna teach you the Cupid shuffle it’s only fair of me to learn the Lindy hop,” you panted, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re as good a dancer as Steve said you were.”

Bucky grinned, hooking an arm around your waist to bring you close again. The band transitioned to a slow number, and so he swayed the two of you back and forth lightly, waiting for you to catch your breath. He had foreseen enthusiasm from you, maybe even some eagerness to learn new steps, but he sure hadn’t expected you to dance the Lindy hop like you’d been doing so since the womb. “You’re quick on your feet. Should’ve expected that, what with you being so nimble out in the field.”

You hummed in agreement, leaning your head on his shoulder. “You should’ve known better, Buck.”

Bucky chuckled and rested his cheek on the top of your head, exhaling heavily. “And yet you _still_  manage to ram your toes into the furniture,” he sighed loftily.

You withdrew your hand from his grasp to pinch his side, earning a “Hey!” from your partner. “Let’s just say I have selective agility,” you mumbled, peeking up at him coyly through your lashes.

He shrugged. “Whatever you say, doll. Whatever you say.”

You two were swaying in comfortable silence, with Bucky humming along to the music, when Sam appeared, grinning from ear to ear. You took your head off of Bucky’s shoulder, but his arm didn’t leave your waist, holding you against him. You almost blushed at his unwillingness to release you. “Enjoying yourself, Sam?” you asked.

Sam’s eyes didn’t miss the way Bucky was holding you. He cleared his throat. “I’ll say. Found myself a few partners who knew what they were doin’, at least more than I do. Looks like Barnes is keepin’ you all to himself, huh?”

You shrugged. “Guess I’m just too good to let go.” You leaned your head back on Bucky’s shoulder. Had he shivered or was it just your imagination? He was hiding his face in your hair; you could practically feel the blush rolling off of him.

“Anyway”—Sam crossed his arms over his chest, his tone slightly more serious—“I did see you two gettin’ it on, in the purest sense, and there _is_  a dance contest coming up in two songs. Y’all willing to enter it?”

Bucky turned to look at Sam, eyes narrowed. “And what’s in it for us?”

“Beats me. Probably a gift card or something.” Sam nodded at a woman giving him “come-hither” eyes behind you. You glanced over at her; she had the most glorious afro you’d ever seen. “I’ll leave you two alone,” Sam continued. “Please give us all a show and enter that comp.” He headed past you, patting you on the shoulder as he went. “Keep up the good work, kid.”

You grinned, turning back to look at Bucky. “Well, whaddya say, Buck?” you asked, a challenging glint in your eye. “Care to show these people how it’s done?”

Bucky smirked down at you. “Bring it.”


End file.
